Weaponry Guide
As it says in the Weapons page, there are over eighty weapons it the game, ranging from Snipers to Elementals, all with different damage, RoF, ammo, accuracy, and range. Because the weapon selection is so huge, it is often hard to decide which one to use. This page is meant to help you decide what to use, but remember, the best way to find your favorite, is to try new weapons. Money is easy to come by, so if you see something interesting, buy it. The best thing to do is to keep at least a thousand dollars for each soldier class, and if you ever see a weapon you like, especially if its flawless or perfect, buy it. If you can't afford it, go play a quick match and quit before it ends. This way the shop inventory wont reset, but you will have more money. Now that you know some basic info on how to find weapons, let get in to some more specific stuff. This guide will be divided into soldier classes, in the order they appear in the game. We will not go over every available weapon, but just some of the most popular. Note; secondaries will be discussed after the class weapons since they are all available to every class. When it comes to overlapping class weapons (SMGs, Grenade Launchers, Shotguns), there will be separate sections, each under a specific class header. (I.E, SMGs will be under both Engineer and Sniper) = The Engineer = The Engineer can use assault rifles and SMGs. They have similar stats, with SMGs usually having a faster RoF but less power and range. The only real advantage to an SMG is the wider range of attachments available. Because of this, we will focus on Assault Rifles in this guide. (Note to fellow SFH2'ers: if you like SMGs, please share your knowledge and add a section on them) The Engineer starts with a M4A4, an unremarkable weapon, with average stats. The M4A4 can actually be quite a strong performer when it obtains modifiers from flawless/perfect rewards, and so, it can be a great option if that is available. The Engineer's secondary is a simple USP, which is a weapon that is... Generally in the mid-upper tier of pistols. It's alright overall. Assault Rifles The AR with the best range is the ARX 160. Hands down. It has excellent damage and accuracy as well. Unfortunately, it is semi auto, which requires you to click about 5-6 times in a second in order to get the maximum RoF. This limits its performance at close range; so if you find this a problem, but still want good range, good alternatives include the Famas, QBZ 95, or the Scar. The Famas is three round burst, which works very well, while the QBZ 95 and the Scar are full auto. The Scar has low ammo capacity, but with a faster fire rate of the two. However, the QBZ has improved damage and generally better range, albeit being much slower. These weapons are all similar, so it's probably best to look for ones with great stat buffs like accuracy ups, clip size increases, or RoF increases. All of the other ARs, the F2000, AK 12, XM8, and M4A4, have shorter range, but are very powerful as long as you stay within that range. The obvious downside two this is that to get within the effective range of your weapons, you must also expose yourself to enemy fire. But if CQC is your thing, these weapons are worth a try. The F2000 generally has good ROF, the XM8 tends to be decently balanced overall, and the M4A4 is actually quite a strong performer when it has flawless/perfect/special bonus modifiers. The AK 12, however, is nigh worthless; don't bother with it. SMGs The SMGs have the benefit, compared to assault rifles, of being able to equip Red Dot Sights, which give them surprisingly improved accuracy. The SMGs can be divided into two categories; fast firing but weak and inaccurate SMGs (Bizon, P90, Patriot), and the slower-firing but decently powerful SMGs (UMP, AKS 74/PDW, G36C, ACR). When it comes to the rapid firing SMGs, really, most of them are decent. The only one you should openly ignore is the Patriot; it generally has worse stats than the Bizon and with no upsides outside of a slightly higher ROF. Aside from that, the P90 and Bizon are both quite decent. The more "assault rifle-lite" SMGs, meanwhile, are generally quite balanced. The UMP and AKS 74/PDW tend to be the best options; they have accuracy, power, and are overall quite good. The ACR has a burst fire problem holding it back, and the G36C is a single-fire SMG (which is nigh worthless), though it does have the highest damage out of the SMGs, generally. And yes, we're listing the AKS and the PDW next to each other; technically, the PDW and the AKS have the exact same stats. They're among the only weapons to share base stats identically with no additional effects to separate them. = The Mercenary = The Mercenary can use Machine Guns and Explosives. Both have benefits over the other. Machine Guns are generally stronger, faster firing assault rifles (generally) but with worse accuracy. Explosives, meanwhile, come in two categories. There's the grenade launchers (which can be used by both the Mercenary and the Juggernaut), and there are rocket launchers (which are exclusive only to the Mercenary himself). As a result, we will split the explosives section into two categories. Explosives are just what they say on the tin; they go kaboom. Grenade launchers are generally weaker than rockets, but they have the benefit of being fired in an arc, which can lead to trick shots. All explosives can cause self-harm to the Mercenary. Machine Guns Machine Guns generally have a consistent problem across the board; there are only three machine guns worthwhile (Minigun, Cerberus, and AUG) while the others are 90% of the time completely inferior to these three weapons. As a result, you really should only mess with the three listed machine guns. The Minigun has a ridiculous rate of fire and amazing DPS up close. And if you get certain modifiers on the weapon, it can become a truly destructive weapon. The Cerberus is your mid-range MG. It has worse ROF than the Minigun, but generally better damage and accuracy. It's more suited to mid-range encounters. The AUG is an oddity; it is a single-fire machine gun. Not a great start, but this weapon generally has the best accuracy, damage, and range of all MGs. As a result, this should be your long-range MG of choice. Though it can be tough to recommend over the other two options. As for the other MGs... As already stated, they are generally inferior to the three listed MGs in every aspect. So... Don't really bother unless you get seriously lucky with modifications. Explosives As previously mentioned, Explosives come in two categories for the Mercenary; Grenade Launchers and Rocket Launchers. They will be listed below. The Mercenary is the only class who can use Rocket Launchers, note. Grenade Launchers, however, are also usable by the Juggernaut. Grenade Launchers Grenade Launchers are somewhat awkward weapons overall. There aren't many of them in the game (Only four, to be exact). Of the four, the Thumper and M32 are arguably the worst. The Thumper's grenades stick to surfaces. That may not seem bad, but this means that, if you're firing them at an enemy you are running towards, the grenades don't explode and kill your enemy immediately, giving them time to kill you before the grenades explode and kill them. They might be good for laying traps, but due to the hectic nature of SFH2, this is really just not useful. Not helped is its damage, having the second worst damage out of the grenade launchers. The worst damage GL, meanwhile... The M32 is also pretty bad, though not as bad as the Thumper in the grand scheme of things. Full auto has some perks, and it's actually got a pretty big magazine size for the launchers (The same as the Thumper, sitting at 12 a clip). However, it has the worst damage output of the launchers by far. Still, it's not the worst, but the low damage does kind of let it down in the long run. It also takes about seven weeks to reload, so that hurts it even more. The XM 25 meanwhile is another magazine-fed grenade launcher. However, it actually has pretty strong damage, unlike the M32. The grenades it fires also explode upon contact with ANY surface, not just players. This means that you can utilize splash damage to your benefit if you've got good aim. Just keep an eye on the small magazine size, it can be a pisser. And lastly, the EX 41 is the slowest firing, but hardest hitting grenade launcher. The shots it fires rebound off surfaces again, but it deals the heaviest damage. Useful for burst fire situations where you need to get in a lot of damage at once. A useful strategy is hitting someone directly with a grenade, and then switching to your secondary of choice to finish them off. Overall, Grenade Launchers are interesting, but they can be awkward to use for some players thanks to their weird range. If you don't like the range issues the Grenade Launchers have, why not turn to... Rocket Launchers Rocket Launchers! They're basically Grenade Launchers, but with greater range, straight-moving rockets for easy to understand aiming, absurd damage (mostly), and slow reloads and poor ammo. Rocket Launchers can be vicious if you have the right equips, and unlike the Grenade Launchers, pretty much all of them have a use one way or the other. The most basic of the basic, the RPG has the highest damage-per-rocket of all of them. And that "damage" can go as high as [[:File:BOOMDesu.png|nearly 300 damage]]. Needless to say, this can oneshot pretty much everyone except for Mercenaries and Juggernauts. However, it's inaccurate, and can be easy to miss your shots if you're not careful. If you miss a shot, the slow reload speed will be the end of you, so be careful and make sure you swap weapons if needed! Up next, the Stinger. The Stinger trades off some of the absurd damage output the RPG has, in exchange for better accuracy, and homing rockets! The homing of the Stinger isn't amazing, but it can be used to hit shots you might have missed otherwise. Stick a Target Locater on this weapon; you'll buff the damage even more, and splash isn't too terribly important with a weapon that's meant to get direct hits. Note the rockets fired by this are a bit slower than the RPG's rockets. It is also possible to deflect these homing rockets with a Katana, sending them back to the attacker (with it homing in on them, to boot!), so that could be a strategy if you're fighting someone with this weapon. Third, we have the Javelin, which travels even further down the "homing" path. The homing capabilities on the Javelin are even stronger than that of the Stinger. However, it deals even less damage, and the rockets it fires are even slower. Still, the better homing can make up for this. Again, Target Locater is a good option. It also has the worst ammo out of the rockets, with only a few shots in reserve, so be cautious. And lastly, we have the Commando. It's... Actually shit. Four rockets at once sounds amazing, but combined, the damage barely exceeds what the standard RPG can do. Seriously. Let's do some SUPER COMPLICATED MATH! Say I have an RPG that deals 240 damage, and a Commando that deals 65 damage per-rocket. If all four rockets hit, that's 260 damage right there. Firstly, that's barely better than the RPG I've got. Secondly, if a single rocket misses, it's doing worse damage than even the Javelin would do. So why not use literally any other rocket? This is just a bad weapon that has very little practical use when you realize the damage output is hardly better than the RPG, and can very easily become way worse for missing a shot (and this weapon is inaccurate, to boot!). Literally the only boon this has over any other rocket is the fact it has... Slightly more range. Yeah. Woohoo. Just don't bother. = General = The General is an... Interesting class. He can utilize magnums (Basically dual wielding revolvers), or use shotguns. Both weapons suffer from similar issues in regards to range, however. Which hurts somewhat considering the General is among the weakest classes in the game, so getting up close and personal to a dangerous enemy like a Juggernaut (which IS a DPS powerhouse) is not a great idea. As a result, the General can be fairly awkward to use against higher leveled bots. Either way. The General starts with the MP412s as his primary revolver. The MP412's are the fastest firing magnums in the game. With some lucky modifiers and a good hair trigger, combined with the Full Auto skill, he will shoot faster than a Minigun. Ridiculous. His default side arm is a P99, which is bleh. Magnums Honestly, the Magnums are interesting. The stats tend to vary subtly different between each magnum. As a result, you can't really point out a distinctively "bad" magnum. Sometimes if the stat rolls work in your favor you can get a ridiculously good weapon of any model. Basically, experiment. The magnums are interesting in that regard. Particular positive standouts include the .500's (Best range and damage of the revolvers, but the slowest firing), the Thor's (Greatly balanced overall and has more rounds in the clip than any other Magnum), and the MP412's (Absurd DPS with a Hair Trigger and Full Auto skill, but has horrible range). Negative standouts include the Raging Bull and Raging Judge's and the Taurus 44's. Really, they only fit in the negative category because they just don't have anything majorly interesting about them compared to the others. And even still, you can get good ones if you get lucky with stat rolls so, again, experiment! Shotguns Shotguns can be used by both the General and the Juggernaut. Needless to say, they are FAR better on the latter than the former. In fact, you... Really shouldn't bother using shotties as the General. You are way too frail to be a DPS powerhouse with just a shotgun. You will be killed by most other classes before you can get close enough to do damage. The Long Barrel can sort of offset this, but... Still. Besides, the Juggernaut also has better accuracy overall, so... Yeah. We won't even list the shotguns here because you really shouldn't bother using them as the General. If you DO want to bother using shotties as the General, stick to pump actions for their range. The other shotties just have too poor of range to be of any use to such a fragile class. We'll go into more detail over shotties when we get to the Juggernaut. Even combining Full Auto + KSG, a matchup that most people would wet themselves over, is way too easy to foil by someone just gunning you down before you can even get into range to shred them. It's cheeky and odd, and it can be fun if it works, but otherwise... Stick to pump actions, seriously. = The Sniper = The Sniper can use Sniper Rifles and SMGs. Sniper Rifles are extremely powerful weapons with the longest range in the game. This is complimented with high accuracy, high damage as well as an extra vision range and extra headshot damage. He can also use SMGs which is just... Useless. The Sniper starts with the Dragunov (A fairly poor semi auto sniper) and a Five Seven (An average pistol). Sniper Rifles Sniper Rifles generally have long range (with some having an extreme 125 ft range that can reach the edge of the map) and high accuracy. They also possess a "+50% Vision Range" modifier which allows you to see further with the mouse by default. They also have a "+25/50% Headshot Damage" modifier, which adds to the Sniper's playstyle. The snipers are divided into three categories: Bolt Action (Slow firing but hard hitting), Semi Auto (Faster firing but weaker) and Specials (Weird rifles that play much differently than normal snipers). Bolt Action Snipers Firstly, the Bolt Action rifles. These things hit the hardest, have the best accuracy, and the highest range. This is used by the Sniper who wants to reach out and touch someone at a moment's notice. Of course, this comes at the downside of having the worst ammo reserve out of the snipers, and having the slowest fire rate out of them all. So they can be very awful at closer range encounters against an aggressive bot. None of the BA rifles are bad overall; they all have their purpose. The first Bolt Action sniper we'll go over is the Intervention. This is at the extreme tail end of the spectrum; it has the highest damage out of all of the rifles (and, indeed, among the best damage out of any weapon in the game), combined with absurd accuracy and range. However, it is the slowest firing rifle in the game, meaning that a poor shot against a close ranged opponent will usually be your downfall. It's also got a horrible ammo reserve, having only two spare magazines by default. The next one is the DSR1. Basically the in-betweeny one. Worse damage than the Intervention, but has a better fire rate. However, it suffers from the lowest magazine size out of the BA rifles for some reason, sitting at 4 rounds a clip as opposed to the 5 the others have. It still has more bullets overall than the Intervention (12 as opposed to 10), however. Keep an eye out for a magazine buff; it could make this weapon absurdly strong. And lastly, there's the L118A. Basically the "shoots slightly faster than the others but has the worst damage" member of the BA ilk. Slightly better at closer ranges, but... You're really better off using a semi auto sniper for closer encounters. Semi Auto Snipers Up next, we have the Semi Auto snipers. These are much more suited to closer ranges than the Bolt Action ones. Better magazine sizes (but still bad) along with a far superior rate of fire. Of course, they are weaker than the BA rifles, and generally have a worse range than them along with worse accuracy. Still, they have great accuracy (save for the Barrett) and can be very useful. There are three semi auto snipers. Firstly, the Dragunov. By far the least interesting of the semi autos. It's just... Mediocre overall. Don't bother with it. Next, the MK 14. Probably the best semi auto sniper. It's got good accuracy and power, and a great rate of fire. If you can get one with a magazine buff, that's even better, as it'll have nine rounds per clip! And lastly, the Barrett. This is also actually pretty bad. Mostly because the accuracy of the weapon is godawful. Snipers are meant to be used at range. This weapon cannot because the accuracy is complete garbage! It has the highest damage and magazine size of the semi autos, but the accuracy and poor range compared to other snipers makes it awful. It basically needs and accuracy buff to be any good, and even still, you're better off using the MK 14. Special Snipers And finally in our sniper overview, we have the "Special" snipers. These snipers have weird stats and playstyles that are unlike any other sniper in the game. They're not even sniper rifles, technically! There are only two of these rifles in this category. First, the G3. This is a burst fire "sniper rifle". It's got 15 rounds per clip, has middling accuracy compared to other snipers, and deals below average damage compared to snipers. It's really hard to recommend this. Unless you get super lucky with modifiers, this weapon is just... Mediocre. It can be fun with the right mods, but it's overall just kinda awkward and hard to use properly. And the last sniper rifle overall, the G11. (Wait, what?) The G11 is a fully automatic sniper with the worst damage out of the snipers overall. It's got the best magazine size and rate of fire, however. Another really weird and awkward "sniper". It's easier to recommend this over the G3, however. There are some pretty fun strategies you can use with this rifle, like equipping it with an ACOG and combining this with the armor piercing skill to make the Sniper a slightly more fragile but harder hitting Engineer (Since the G11 is basically a stronger assault rifle). It can be good for silly strategies, but in serious play... No. SMGs ...Quit being an idiot. No, seriously. Why the hell would you use an SMG as a Sniper?! I mean... The Sniper technically has better accuracy than the Engineer, and the Armor Piercing skill can be interesting, but... The Engineer has better health overall, and also possesses skills that let him survive close range way better than the Sniper could. Seriously. If you wanna use a CQ weapon as a Sniper, use the damn G11. It's way better than any SMG you could use. =Juggernaut= And our last class of the bunch, the Juggernaut! He, like the Mercenary, can use three types of weapons; Shotguns, Grenade Launchers, and Elementals. And really... He may as well only use two of those types of weapons for reasons we'll get to below... His default weapons are an R870 and a Beretta Px4. The R870 is trash and the Px4 can be decent if it comes with modifiers. Shotguns Shotguns are close-to-mid ranged weapons that come in many different flavors, with many different applications. The types of shotguns that exist are Pump Action, Semi Auto, and Full Auto. Pump Action Shotguns There are two Pump Action shotguns. W-Wait, what? There's three? Oh, you mean the R870. Here's a review of the R870 - HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. No, seriously. The R870 is LITERALLY INFERIOR TO THE SPAS 12 IN ALL DEPARTMENTS. Just look at the base stats!! So yeah. There are two Pump Action shotguns - you should bother with, anyways - to choose from. Firstly, the Judgement. It has the best damage of the shotguns, and the best accuracy and range. However, it's the slowest by a long shot, and it has the worst ammo supply. It's an awesome mid-ranged shotgun (especially combined with a long barrel), and, come the hell on, who DOESN'T want to run around and gun people down like the Terminator? Second, there's the SPAS 12. This is actually the more practical choice. It's slightly weaker and less accurate than the Judgement, but it has one extra round in the chamber. This means that it can actually deal more damage per-magazine than the Judgement can. As a result, this is probably the most practical choice. Depends on if you think the awesomeness of the Judgement outweighs the practicality of the SPAS. Semi Auto Shotguns (plus Neostead) Semi Auto shotguns are also incredibly powerful. Unlike the Pump Actions, these generally have worse damage, accuracy, and range. This means they're more designed to be close ranged powerhouses. And oh boy, they most certainly can be. There are two semi auto shotguns. (Plus one shotgun that doesn't really fit anywhere else so we'll stick it here anyways) Firstly, oh boy. The KSG. This is, bar none, the best shotgun in the game. 14 rounds. 150+ damage at max levels. Great ROF. This thing is a lawnmower. It might not have the range of the other shotties, but this thing is what gives the Juggernaut the reputation for being a close range powerhouse. There are so many terrible things you can do with this shotgun, it's not even funny. Up next, the 1216. It's... Got more shots than the KSG, but way worse damage overall. It's not worth using over it since the increased magazine size doesn't add up to better damage, unlike the "SPAS vs Judgement" argument. Use the KSG instead. And lastly, this isn't technically a semi auto shotgun, but this is the only shotty that doesn't match up with any of the other molds directly. So we'll stick it here. The Neostead! It's a load of wank. Don't bother. Four shots per clip, two-shot bursts, does worse damage than everything else, I'd literally recommend the R870 over this blue turd. Sell it. Burn it. Trash it. Full Auto Shotguns Full Autos are basically rapid fire shotguns for the impatient. Honestly, this is arguably the worst category of shotgun in the game (discounting the Neostead). Although they have better rate of fires, they kind of can't compare to the raw damage of the KSG. Firstly, the USAS 12. This is the better of the two Full Auto shotties. Slightly better damage, accuracy and range, with a good rate of fire to back it up. If you're gonna use a full auto shotty, use this one. And lastly... The Jackhammer... It's godawful. Worse in every regard to the USAS 12 except in RoF, this thing is awful. Not to mention it has an annoying bug associated with it where reloading the weapon makes the reload sound loop several times. So it's crappy and annoying! Woohoo! Don't bother with this thing. Grenade Launchers The Juggernaut has access to Grenade Launchers as a weapon choice, similarly to the Mercenary. Honestly, there's not a lot to go over. The strategies with the launchers are the exact same. Just being the Juggernaut doesn't change the strategies a whole lot, really. The only thing that really changes is you'll have to be slightly more careful since the Juggernaut doesn't have an explosion immunity skill. We already went over the Grenade Launchers in the Mercenary section, and that isn't going anywhere. Elementals How to use Elementals - 1 - Go to your Soldier tab 2 - Click on "SELL" on the Elemental of your choice 3 - Sell the piece of shit because you are better off using LITERALLY ANY OTHER WEAPON. Seriously. Elementals are complete shit. That damage stat you see? It's a lie. That's an estimate of how much damage an Elemental will do per second. Needless to say, literally any other weapon will be more effective than that. Why not use a shotgun to deal four times that damage with just a click? Why bother with a gimmicky weapon whose negative qualities can affect you too? Elementals are, bar none, the worst weapons in the game. They're short ranged, their damage stats are dumb and weird, the elemental effects range from "Kinda dangerous" (Acid) to "Meh" (Fire, Ice) to "Literally broken" (Electricity). There's nothing to say. Don't bother with Elementals. = Secondaries = Yes, Secondaries deserve their own big section. See, the thing about secondaries; there are a lot of secondaries in the game. And every single secondary is usable by every single class. Period. You can have Mercenaries running around bapping people with wrenches, Juggernauts ineffectually plinking away with a Raffica, and Snipers snapping their own wrists off with the Desert Eagle. There are many different secondary weapons out there, ranging from pistols to machine pistols to melee weapons. In fact... Those are the three types of Secondaries right there. Erm. Anyways. We'll go over each type of secondary, whilst also detailing which one is good for which class. Pistols Pistols are the most basic, simple, yet effective type of Secondary out there. Good damage and range, good accuracy, these are great for picking opponents off at range. Pistols are best used in quite a number of situations; especially when dealing with classes who have weapons with few bullets in the chamber, such as Generals, Juggernauts, and Mercenaries with rocket launchers. They're also good for hemming people outside of your primary's range, like, again, Juggernauts and Generals. They are all around great weapons and can be used in any situation. The three most noteworthy pistols are the Kriss Kard, the Beretta Px4, and the Desert Eagle. All three of these weapons are great; the Kard has the most balanced stats out of all of them, an can excel at anything thanks to how drastic modifiers can change it. The Px4 is a good mid-ranged pistol with great power, being one of the stronger pistols out there. And lastly, the Deagle is the strongest hitting pistol period, and can possess great accuracy. Most of the other pistols aren't bad; modifiers can easily turn them into amazing pieces of work if you can get lucky. However, there is one pistol you should not bother with at all; the Automag. The Automag is a pistol that is literally inferior to the Desert Eagle in all ways. Yes, seriously. Its base stats are all worse than the Deagle. Guess it can join the R870 in the "Weapons that are literally worse than another option" club! Machine Pistols Technically, Machine Pistols are just called Pistols, but we're separating them because their play style is much different. What play style do they have? Why, being completely ineffective, of course! Yes, the machine pistols are a whole class of weapon you shouldn't bother with! Their stats are garbage, dealing poor damage, having horrible accuracy, and terrible range. They are inferior to the semi automatic pistols in every aspect. Just don't bother. These include the PP2000, the Glock, the Raffica, the MP9, and other such weapons. If it's a full auto secondary, just don't bother. Melee The last type of weapon! Melees are strong-hitting weapons with short range. Melees are good for classes who need a little "oomph" when an enemy gets up close and personal; these include Engineers, Mercenaries with Machine Guns, and possibly Generals and Snipers. Melees hit hard and have perfect "accuracy" (though actually aiming them can be a little awkward if you don't know what you're doing). However, as to be expected, they have poor range. There are four melee weapons in the game; short melees that attack quickly, and long melees that attack slower but deal more damage. Firstly, fittingly, is the First Blood. This is a knife that attacks the fastest out of all other melees, but has the worst damage. Personally I'm not crazy about it. You need modifiers to make it worth using over other weapons, and personally, this idiot writing the article has never gotten lucky with getting a good one. Maybe you can get more lucky, I don't know. Second, the Wrench. This is in between the First Blood and the others. It's also not very good. It's a good deal slower than the FB, but suffering from the same range. It does have more damage, but it's very hard to recommend over the more specialized options. Next, the Katana. This bad boy is every weeaboo otaku's wet dream. Long range, great damage, and it has the unique property of being able to deflect attacks! This is amazing; you can deflect a homing rocket (SOMEHOW) right back into your attacker's face. You can leap in and deflect a slew of bullets before slashing a dude up. This is one of the best melees in the game, by far. And lastly, the Shock Rod. It's the Katana, but it trades the ability to deflect bullets for the chance to electrocute enemies. Electrocuting enemies is literally useless because the status effect is bugged and doesn't work. Woohoo! Unless you get crap luck with Katanas, you should just use them over this thing. Unless you find a really good Shock Rod, and I mean a REALLY good one. This isn't a melee weapon, but it doesn't fit with anything else. That would be the Throwing Knife! It's a knife that you throw at range. (DUR) This weapon is affected by gravity. This is actually another great secondary to use; it has incredible range, great power, and can have a number of awesome modifiers, like the elusive Razor Sharp modifier (A straight damage buff that only affects melee weapons). A good one, this is. = SECRET WEAPONS! = Yes, there are, in fact, secret weapons in this game! Only two you can access, though. It's worth noting that these weapons can be used by any class period. These are also Primary weapons. These are both earned rarely by getting 3 "Poops" in the Slot Machine. Firstly, the Dooty Launcher. Yes, it's exactly what it says on the tin. The best way to describe this weapon is "Throwing Knives with a clip". The damage this... Thing can deal tends to vary wildly, but it's generally pretty strong. It has a visual effect where enemies hit with it are given a brown aura. All this does is reveal the enemy you hit on the radar. It's not exactly useful since it only lasts for three seconds, however. And if you're bearing down on an enemy with this thing, chances are you're just going to kill them anyways. Secondly, the Sheep Cannon. It shoots high-speed homing Sheep. Awesome as this sounds, these deal the worst damage out of any "explosive" in the game, sitting at around 100+. The sheep also stick to enemies, not exploding for a short time, similarly to the Thumper grenade launcher. Still, this is a good weapon! It also possesses multiple "Sheep" in the... "Chamber", which means you don't need to reload after every shot. Not bad for something that literally shoots sheep at enemies. There are three additional secret weapons, but these are only used in challenges and cannot be used outside of those challenges, unless you get lucky with the Fiesta round modifier. These are the Reflection Beam, the Magic Wand, and the Ban Hammer. The Reflection Beam deals no damage, but reflects projectiles like the Katana. The Magic Wand throws exploding "spells" that inflict random status effects. And lastly, the Ban Hammer deals a metric shit ton of damage, and has a huge ragdoll push force. But again, these aren't weapons you'll use in normal play, sooooo... = Closing Section = And... That's it! Every class of weapon gone over for ever class of dude to play as! This game has so many weapons, you can get so many different strange and unique weapon combinations that can destroy your opposition. The biggest lesson this guide has to offer is this; Experiment! Weapon modifiers can seriously turn weapons you'd normally ignore into gamebreaking powerhouses. Like an M4A4 that shoots exploding bullets, or a Minigun with a fucking accuracy buff, or an RPG with 300 damage that fires freezing rockets. SFH2's biggest appeal is getting new and strange weapon/stat modifying combinations to destroy your enemies with. So hey, maybe that's why they removed that feature for Strike Force Heroes 3 and replaced it with stupid obstructing gameplay mechanics that stop you from having fun.